Shrek the Third
Shrek the Third is a 2007 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film and the third installment in the Shrek franchise, produced by DreamWorks Animation. It is the sequel to 2004's Shrek 2, and is the first in the series to be distributed by Paramount Pictures, which acquired DreamWorks Pictures, the former parent of DreamWorks Animation, in 2006. Chris Miller and Raman Hui directed and co-directed the film, respectively, with the former also co-writing the screenplay with Jeffrey Price, Peter S. Seaman, and Aron Warner. In addition to Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Rupert Everett, Julie Andrews, and John Cleese, who reprise their roles from Shrek 2, the film also features Justin Timberlake in the role of Arthur Pendragon and Eric Idle as Merlin. Harry Gregson-Williams composed the original music for the film. The story takes place eight months after the marriage of Shrek and Fiona in the first film. Reluctantly reigning over the kingdom of Far, Far Away, Shrek sets out to find the next heir to the throne—Fiona's cousin Artie, while Prince Charming is plotting to overthrow Shrek and become king. ''Bee Movie'' (2007), ''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008), ''Madagascar 2'' (2008) English Title: Shrek the Third '' Arabic Brazilian Portuguese Title: Shrek Terceiro Release date: June 15, 2007 Bulgarian Title: Shrek treti Release date: August 31, 2007 Additional voices * Annie Dangova * Lina Shishkova * Tsanko Tasev * Gray Sivinova * Orlin Pavlov * Peter Varbanov * Vasil Valkov * Desislava Sofranova * Diane Rusev * Tanya Mihaylova * Poliksena Kostova * Stefan Surchadjiev * Kamen Assenov Cantonese Title: Shǐruìkè sānshì Release date: June 28, 2007 Canadian French Title: ''Shrek le troisième Release date: 2019 (DVD & Blu-Ray) Croatian Title: ''Shrek treći '' Release date: June 7, 2007 Czech Title: ''Shrek třetí '' Release date: June 14, 2007 Danish Title: ''Shrek den tredje '' Releas date: August 31, 2007 Additional voices * Allan Hyde * Annevig Schelde Ebbe * Jens Jacob Tychsen * Julian Christian Thiesgaard Kellerman * Lars Mikkelsen * Lasse Lunderskov * Maja Iven Ulstrup * Michael Lundbye Slebsager * Morten Staugaard * Niclas Mortensen * Peter Røschke * Søren Sætter-Lassen * Thea Iven Ulstrup * Thomas Mørk * Vibeke Dueholm Dutch Title: ''Shrek de Derde '' Release date: June 21, 2007 Studio: Sun Studio Holland Dialogue director: Maria Lindes Sound recording: Eddy Worsteling Translator: Judith Dekker Producer: Holanda Lazic Additional voices * Remco Langendoen * Jannemien Cnossen * Pepijn Gunneweg * Stephan Kern * Huub Dikstaal * Mark Omvlee * Freek Wennekes * Nicoline van Doorn * Laus Steenbeeke * Pim Koopman * Ruud Drupsteen * Chantal Janzen * Jonas Leopold * Sander de Heer * Bianca Krijgsman * Marjolijn Touw * Jeroen Keers * Lotiie Hellingman * Patrick Verboven * Bas Keijzer * Anneke Beukman * Leon Wiedijk * Gerard Joling * Gordon * Barry Worsteling * Kees van Lier * Stam Limburg * Olaf Wijnants * Bertine van Voorst European Portuguese Title: ''Shrek: O Terceiro '' Release date: June 21, 2007 Sound studio: On Air, LDA. Dialogue director: Ermelinda Duarte Musical director: Pedro Goncalves Dialogue translation: Susana Ramalho Lyrics translation: Paulo Lourenco Sound engineer: Renato Quaresma Production director: Raul Barbosa Production assistants: * Isabel Barbosa * Ana Figueiredo Additional voices * Ana Catarina * Mafalda Luis de Castro * Quimbe * Isabel Jacobetty * Bruno Ferreira * Maria Barbosa * Ana Paula Almeida * Paulo Lourenco * Sergio Peixoto * Ermelinda Duarte * Peter Michael * Horacio Santos * Raquel Alao European Spanish Title: ''Shrek tercero '' Release date: June 22, 2007 Dubbing studio: Sonoblok Dubbing director: Gonzalo Abril Musical director: Eduard Doncos Translation: Sally Templar Dialogue adaptation: Gonzalo Abril Lyricist: Albert Mas Griera Production assistant: Meri Mauri Mixing technician: Joan Olivé Additional voices * Albert Muntañola * Juan Fernández * Aída de la Cruz * Juan Miguel Valdivieso * Ariana De Guzmán * Pablo Gómez * Aleix Estadella * Pep Papell * Juan José Moscos * Claudio Domingo * David Brau * Albert Roig * Gonzalo Abril * Domenech Farell * Miguel Ángel Jenner * Noemí Bayarri * Xavier Serrano * Carla Torres * Txell Sota * Víctor Martínez * Xavier Ribera * Victòria Pagès * Marta Dualde * Oscar Más * Christina Mauri * Miguel Calvo * Ana Vidal * Marta Capel * José Antonio Soler * Fina Ruiz * Ana Pallejá * Gabriel Abril * Marta Colomer * Rafa Parra * Mariano Muñoz * Alba Sola * Pedro J. Martos * Isabel Valls * Gina Borrás * Toni Solanes * Paco Alborch * Marc López * Carlos Vicente * Santi Aguirre * Kenzo Mutsuda * Javier Amilibia * Iris Lago * Sergi Hom Finnish Title: Shrek kolmas Release date: August 31, 2007 Additional voices * Antti Pääkkönen * Paavo Kerosuo * Eeva Eloranta * Jarmo Koski * Teuvo Matala * Stefan Andersen * Vesa Hämes * Eppu Salminen * Sanna Majuri * Laura Taimisto * Kari Tamminen * Jarkko Tamminen * Markus Bäckman * Jouko Klemettilä * Ella Keranto * Carla Rindell * Jon-Jon Geitel * Mirjami Heikkinen * Ulla Renko * Petri Poikolainen Flemish Title: ''Shrek de Derde '' Release date: June 20, 2007 Recording studio: SUN STUDIO BELGIË Dialogue director: David Verbeek Song director: David Verbeek Translation: Griet De Wolf Adaptation: Griet De Wolf Song translation: Griet De Wolf Additional voices * Stef Aerts * Camille Goosens * Walter Baele * Arnoud Jacobs * Jakob Beks * Hans Jaspers * Chadia Cambie * Dimitri Leue * Alessandro Cangelli * Chantal Lovinsky * Katrie De Becker * Karina Mertens * Dirk Denoyelle * Matthew Michel * Johan De Paepe * Amaryllis Temmerman * Vic De Wachter * Door Van Boeckel * Jos Dom * Ann Van Den Broeck * Aline Goffin * Ronald Van Rillaer * Joleen Goffin * David Verbeeck * Stien Goffin * Eva Vermeire European French Title: ''Shrek le troisième '' Release date: June 13, 2007 German Title: ''Shrek der Dritte '' Release dates: * Germany - June 21, 2007 * Austria - June 21, 2007 Additional voices * Wolfgang Kuhne * Claus Wilcke * Marie Bierstedt * Eberhard Pruter * Michael Nowka * Stefan Gossler * Karl Schulz * Hans Hohlbein * Bose Konigin * Rainer Fritzsche * Lutz Schnell * Nico Mamone * Uli Krohm * Klaus Peter Grap Hebrew Title: Shrek ha'shlishi Release date: June 28, 2007 Hindi Hungarian Title: ''Harmadik Shrek '' Release date: June 14, 2007 '' '' Additional voices * Arany Tamás * Bor László * Előd Álmos * Előd Botond * Fehér Péter * Frumen Gergő * Hankó Viktor * Jantyik Csaba * Jeges Krisztián * Keönch Anna * Schwimmer János Italian Title: ''Shrek terzo '' Release date: August 31, 2007 Studio: Dubbing Brothers International Italia Italian dialogue: Francesco Vairano Dubbing directors: * Francesco Vairano * Cristina Berio Song director: Marjorie Biondo Dubbing assistant: Sabrina Lettini Additional voices * Michela Alborghetti * Fabrizio Apolloni * Elena Bianca * Mario Bombardieri * Virginia Brunetti * David Chevalier * Gerolamo Alchieri * Flavio Aquilone * Rodolfo Bianchi * Jacopo Bonanni * Valerio Calisse * Letizia Ciampa * Alessia Amendola * Matteo Bartoli * Marjorie Biondo * Claudio Danielle Bonaviri * Paola Caviglia * Corrado Conforti Japanese Title: Shurekku 3 Release date: June 30, 2007 Additional voices * Hisao Egawa * Naoki Bandō * Hideki Tanaka * Shigenori Sôya * Tetsuo Gotō * Yuko Kobayashi * Hiriomichi Kogami * Tomoko Kawakami * Kumiko Itō * Chikara Ōsaka * Shiho Hisajima * Tsutomu Densaka * Yū Hayashi * Misaki Sekiyama * Akeno Watanabe * Yuko Kaida Korean Title: Syuleg 3 Release date: June 6, 2007 Mexican Spanish Title: Shrek tercero Release date: * Mexico - June 15, 2007 * Peru - June 14, 2007 * Panama - June 14, 2007 * Argentina - June 14, 2007 * Colombia - June 8, 2007 Latvian Lithuanian Title: ''Shrekas treciasis Release date: June 8, 2007 Norwegian Title: Shrek den tredje '' Release date: August 31, 2007 Additional voices * Espen Sandvik * Christoffer Staib * Håkon Iversen * Ingar Helge Gimle * Minken Tveitan * Scott Maurstad * Erik Skøld * Sigbjørn Solheim * Marit Synnøve Berg * Vilde Moberg * Anders Mordal * Katrine Blomstrand * Øyvind B. Lyse Polish Title: ''Shrek Trzeci '' Release date: June 29, 2007 Additional voices * Miriam Aleksandrowicz * Jarosław Boberek * Adam Ferency * Roman Kołakowski * Zbigniew Konopka * Krzysztof Królak * Adam Krylik * Jacek Lenartowicz * Kajetan Lewandowski * Aleksander Mikołajczak * Grzegorz Pawlak * Miłogost Reczek * Paweł Szczesny * Anna Sztejner * Jakub Szydłowski * Jonasz Tołopiło * Brygida Turowska * Damian Walczak * Janusz Wituch * Joanna Wizmur * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz Romanian Title: ''Shrek al Treilea '' Release date: May 18, 2007 Additional voices * Cosmin Seleși * Florian Ghimpu * Ilinca Atanasiu * Adriana Trandafir * Bogdan Tudor * Tomi Cristin * Mihai Niculescu * Mircea Crețu * Silvian Vâlcu * Carmen Lopăzan * Maria Frenț-Lung * Alexandru Gheorghiu * Oana Maria Mărgineanu * Eugen Cristea * Nicolae Mărgineanu * Costina Ciuciulică * Viorel Cojanu * Șerban Pavlu * Cosmin Șofron * Răzvan Georgescu * Gheorghe Ifrim * Damian Oancea * Constantin Bărbulescu * Dana Rotaru * Florina Luican * Carmen Trandafir * Bogdan Giurgiu * Adriana Nicolae * Mediana Vlad * Andrei Barbu * Antoaneta Zaharia * Mihaela Bețiu * Ion Grosu Russian Title: Shrek tretiy Release date: May 17, 2007 Additional voices * Viktor Bakin * Marina Bakina * Stepan Balabanov * Elena Voinovskaya * Mikhail Georgiou * Sophia Gorshkova * Sergey Guriev * Alexey Elistratov * Elena Ivasishina * Peter Ivashchenko * Alexander Kovrizhnykh * Alexander Komlev * Dmitry Kurt * Artem Malikov * Grigory Malikov * Nikolay Malikov * Vladimir Nikitin * Maria Ovchinnikova * Alexander Ryzhkov * Boris Tokarev * Ekaterina Fedotova * Ilya Khvostikov * Yuliya Cherkasova * Alexander Khoshabaev * Sergey Churbakov * Tatiana Shitova * Irina Yakovleva Singers Choir: * Armen Poghosyan * Maxim Maminov * Egor Chernegov-Number * Anton Sergeev Serbian Title: ''Šrek treći Slovak Title: Shrek tretí '' Release date: June 14, 2007 Additional voices * Igor Krempaský * Martin Vitek * Alfréd Swan Slovene Title: ''Shrek Tretji Release date: June 6, 2007 Swedish Title: Shrek den tredje '' Release date: August 31, 2007 Additional voices * Nick Atkinson * Gunilla Backman * Christian Fex * Mia Hansson * Johan Hedenberg * Jennie Jahns * Per Johansson * Johan Lejdemyr * Anna Lundström * Gabriel Odenhammar * Kristian Ståhlgren * Fredrik Söderström * Loreen Talhaoui Mandarin Chinese Title: ''Shiruìkè sanshì Release date: June 15, 2007 Turkish Title: Şrek 3 '' Release date: June 15, 2007 Additional voices * Sercan Gidişoğlu * Rüçhan Gürel * Tugçe Demirbilek * Özgür Özdural * Özge Erdaş * Tolga Gülcüler * Osman Gidişoğlu * Bahtiyar Engin * Sahra Kınay * Rüçhan Çalışkur * Berna Diribaş * Özgür Ünsal * Ahmet Eres * Sefa Zengin * Ömer Selimoğlu * Murat Şenol * İsmail Yıldız * Barış Yalçın * Alper Develioğlu * Faruk Akgören * Murat Ergün * Özlem Abacı * Sibel Taşçıoğlu * Ali Hekimoğlu * Özlem Özbay * Bora Severcan * Deniz Salman * Şebnem Dönmez * Ufuk Bigay * Özdemir Çiftçioğlu Ukrainian Title: ''Шрек Третiй Release date: May 17, 2007 Category:Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Movies Category:2000's Dubs Category:Shrek Films Category:Animated Movies